AcUtE Bleach
by Anna Mae 2243
Summary: The song AcUtE sung by Miku, Luka, and Kaito. Miku is Rukia, Luka is Senna, and Kaito is Ichigo. Basically a love triangle. IchiSenn Semi/one-sided IchiRuki


A/N: Hello hello! Another of my Bleach/ Vocaloid crossovers for you my dears! This time it is acute, sung by Miku, Luka and Kaito.

Kaito is Ichigo Kurosaki

Miku is Rukia Kuchiki

Luka is Senna

_As our feelings swing in this cold room_

_my sharply gouging spearhead becomes soaked_

_in the brief moment when we flare up like fireworks_

_we scorch each other and then lick each other's burns gently_

Ichigo stood silently, a small smile on his face. A girl stood on either side of him, Rukia on the left and Senna on his right. The three were good friends, they always had been ever since they were in high school. But there were underlying secrets among the three. Rukia and Senna were both in love with Ichigo, and Ichigo _Thought _he loved them, too. But they weren't satisfied with that.

_I thought things were fine the way they were_

_In a night when I had started running away_

_The rain sang on the window loudly_

_as I was being tormented by regrets_

Ichigo sat at the bar, slowly drinking a glass of gin. He sighed, running a hand through his orange hair. He thought that things were going well between the three of them, but the girls were getting upset. Ichigo really felt bad, leading them on like he did. He just didn't know how to choose between them.

_Something like "I want you to have eyes only for me"_

_There is no possible way for me to just say it out loud_

_At the conclusion of this twisted love_

_What can you see?_

Both of the girls wanted to be the only one he saw, the only one he loved. They drifted apart, their friendship becoming buried beneath all the lies.

_As my darkness deepens, my desire becomes unleashed_

_I want you you answer me right here right now_

_(Which do you love more?)_

_Someone else's shadow is disappearing and reappearing_

_So bury my body in your chest as if you are frightened_

Rukia stood in front of Ichigo, staring at him longingly. He seemed distracted, so she caught his attention. She opened her mouth and spoke the question she wanted him to answer more than anything.

"Who do you love more?" He said nothing, simply looking at her with a sad, lost look. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He returned the embrace lightly, his mind still in turmoil.

(A feeling that will never reach)

The truth you've always wanted to find out

(The one that I truly love is)

Is my newest LOVE RELATIONSHIP

(That love was play after all)

Emitting dry and dull sounds

The cogwheels are turning

I kept having faith in YOU

But now I need to wind up my unrequited pain

We were supposed to love and bond with each other

But it was deception after all

Senna stood out in the rain, letting the drops fall and run down her face like the tears she refused to shed. She wanted Ichigo, and she wanted him alone. She sighed, letting the rain wash her worries away. _'Ichigo hates the rain...' _she thought sadly.

A sudden phone call brought up an entangled friendship

Patching one lie with another, you kept on smiling

as I cling on to you excuses of painful desperation

my rusty HEART can only slowly become paralyzed

Suddenly, her phone rang in her hand. She looked at the caller ID seeing Rukia's name and the picture of the three of them she had set as each of their IDs. She flipped the phone open and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Senna. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"The same as ever. Have you seen Ichigo lately?

"No, but-" The rest of her sentence was cut off as two strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She let her phone fall to the ground as Ichigo whispered the words she so desperatley wanted to hear.

"I chose you, Senna."

Are we no longer able to restore everything

back to the way it used to be?

but it was all YOUR wrongdoing, wasn't it?

the one who broke our promise was also YOU.

SO NO I CANNOT ALLOW THIS KIND OF THING TO HAPPEN!

"Senna?" Rukia couldn't hear the other girl anymore. She called her name again, getting no reaction.

"Ichigo, you hate the rain! Why did you come all the way out here?"

Rukia gripped the cellphone harder. Now she knew what happened. She felt her control slipping away as she snapped the phone shut. This was all HIS fault! She would make him pay for hurting them and their friendship.

As our feelings intertwine in this cold room

I want you to answer me right here right now

The devil's voice has pierced into me and won't go away

Now tear off your mask and show me your true face!

Rukia walked through the hallways, searching for the one she loved. SHe rounded the corner, the sight that met her eyes making her blood boil. Ichigo had Senna pushed up against the wall, whispering in her ear. Senna blushed and Ichigo smiled into her neck. Rukia felt her rage boil over. HE WOULD PAY!

As darkness deepens, our love will never return.

My sharply gouging knife-tip becomes soaked.

Until we pop and perish like the fireworks,

let's scorch each other and burn away everything,

gently...

"Ichigo..." He turned around to face Rukia, regret playing on his features.

"Rukia, I'm-"

"Don't." She walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist like she had a few nights before. Ichigo returned the embrace hesitantly, his arms resting around her shoulders. Rukia slid the knife in her hands closer to him slowly, so as not to alert him to the danger. Suddenly, she drove the knife into his ribs, eliciting a pained groan from the man. She felt the man's blood falling over her, staining her skin. SHe dropped the knife, watching it slide away across the floor.. A gasp had her turning from the bleeding man, spotting Senna behind her. Rukia's frown turned to a devilish smile as she watched Senna's eyes widen in horror.

"If I can't have him, no one can."

Senna felt rage swelling into the forefront of her mind.

"You..." she muttered darkly. She bent down and snatched up the knife, running towards Rukia at full speed.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU," she screamed as she plunged the knife into Rukia's neck. She fell to her knees at Ichigo's side, sobbing as she took his hand. The blood pooled underneath them on the floor, Ichigo's own and Rukia's. The paramedics arrived, pulling the distraught girl away from the two and taking them to the hospital. Rukia grinned weakly from the gurney as she passed Senna. "You can't have him anymore," she whispered before they pushed her into the ambulance and closed the doors.

(I WILL SNATCH EVERYTHING AWAY FROM YOU...

HIM, YOUR MEMORIES, AND WHATEVER ELSE...)


End file.
